Sometimes It's Worth The Wait
by Krunior-Rogan-Always
Summary: ok Cute little oneshot, it's LoreleiChris is their fan name Balcon Buddy? anyway please read it :


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story ; )

(AN: ok so I know that I usually write Rogan but hey why not Try Chris/Lorelei since I like them together too, don't get me wrong I like Lorelei and Luke too but My fav. is her w/ Chris)

* * *

**SomeTimes it's worth the wait**

****

****

**Earlier years **

_"Lore c'mon, this is for the best"  
"no Christopher! we're only 16"  
"But you're pregnant! with my kid! and they are expecting us to do this"  
"Chris, I love you but no we just can't"  
"Lore, no we have to be together"  
"Im sorry Chris, we cant get married, we can't be together"_

Just like that she went through her pregnancy alone, she had the baby and he was there that day but then he left, he was'nt seen until 13 years later

_Flashback_

_"Hey"  
She turned around "what are you doing here"  
"Came to visit my lovely girls"  
"DAD!" 13 year old Rory yelled as she ran to her father "Hey Kid!" he caught her "where are you staying dad"  
"Probably a hotel, why"  
Rory turned to her mother and pouted and put on the eyes_

_"Mommy can dad stay with us"  
she smiled at the little girl. "Why not, Chris stay with us"  
"Thanks Lore"  
"Anytime"  
A week later Chris and Lorelei where on the couch watching Casablanca and Rory was at Lane's "Lore"  
"Shush, im watching a movie here" she shushsed him He took the control and paused the movie "CHRIS! put it back on!" she yelled as she tried to take the control "Lore we need to talk"  
"What about?" she asked still trying to get the control "Us, I not only came here for Rory but I also came here to talk"  
"Chris please don't"  
"Lore, we've been through alot together but why can't we be together"  
"We just cant, It'll be to much"  
"what do you mean"  
"For Rory,you say you'll be here for us but then you'll leave I know you Chris, when something gets tough you move on"  
"I won't do that"  
"God! Chris you don't even have a job, and you own a motorcycle not a car! you're not ready for us Chris"  
he sighed got up, picked up his already made bags and went to the door, then he turned back and said," Tell Rory i'll call her everyday and that I love her"  
"Sure" then he left _

_End Flashback_

The second time was harder to say no but she knew he was'nt ready, Rory asked her so many times why he left and all she could say was Business and Crap, He kept in touch with Rory and he talked to her sometimes, but it was hard

_Flashback_

_"I like your shirt!" a guy on a motorcycle yelled to Lorelei as she and now 16 year old Rory where entering Doose's "Thanks"  
"Take it off!" he yelled again Lorelei pushed Rory a little into the Market the guy took off his helmet Rory looked at him and dropped the apple she was holding while yelling "DAD"  
"HEY!" he said as he caught her and swung her around a bit "What are you doing here?" Rory asked "I was in town"  
"Where are you staying"  
"A hotel somewhere"  
"why don't you stay with us"  
"Rory" Lorelei said "uh, I don't think i'll be welcomed"  
"C'mon mom" Rory said I hesitated, "Why don't you stay with us"  
"Really"  
"Yeah, it'll be fun"  
"ok, hey hop on" He said to Rory passing her a helmet "Uh Hop off"  
"Hop on"  
"Hop off"  
"Lore c'mon"  
"Hop on" I finally gave in Rory hoped on the motorcycle and Chris drove off I sighed and whispered, "Christopher"_

_End flashback_

He asked me to marry him that day, again, it was even harder. He visited once in a while a couple months later he came back for Sookie's pre-wedding, wedding thing (AN: I forgot what it was called remind me if you know please) then he said he could stay for Sookie's wedding and on the day before Lorelei slept with him, he said he would be there for them but then Sherri happened she called him and told him she was pregnant, he left until Rory was 19

Flashback

_"Hey" Chris said as he walked up to Lorelei at the Gilmore Gala "Hey Chris how are you"  
"Im good"  
"Good, where's Gigi"  
Then a little three year old girl with Blond hair came up behind her father "I was with Wowy and Wogin, and Fin"(AN:some three year olds can talk but not that good, my niece used to do it and now the other one still does so)  
"Rory and who"  
"Wogin and Fin"  
"ok um...oh oh right Rory and Blondie and Exotic man"  
"Blondie?" Chris asked "Rory's casual dating buddy"  
"Casual"  
"Yep"  
"why"  
"It's College, go figure"_

_"Hey dad"  
"Hey kid what's up?" Chris asked his 19 year old daughter as he hugged her "Nothing much, oh dad this is Logan "Hey nice to meet you" He said as he stuck his hand out "You too" they shook hands "We're leaving, Grandma gave me permission" Rory said "what, you can't leave me"  
"Sorry the horrible headache is'nt going away"  
"Ok Fine you can go, but let me have Blondie"  
"Sorry he has to drive me"  
"Mean child"  
"I learn from the best, but hey at least dad is here, you guys can catch up, Dad call me tomorrow ok"  
"Sure kid"  
"EVIL CHILD!" Lorelei yelled after her She turned back to Chris "So how did you end up here"  
"Mom, wanted me to come, where's Gigi"  
"Oh she's over there with Finn"  
"Oh, is he good with children"  
"He loves em, but hey have you heard about Sherri"  
"Nope last time I heard she was still in Paris"  
"I cant believe she left"  
"yeah well that's her"  
there was a long pause "Lorelei"  
"Chris, it's to soon"  
"Lorelei c'mon, I have a job, a car, im responsible, please tell me why not now"  
"Because you don't know if Im a rebound for Sherri"  
"After three years, I don't think so, Lore"  
"Im sorry Chris, but we can't, we just can't" and she walked away from him for the 4th time_

_End Flashback_

it was even harder for her that time, she left the Gala and went into her car and Cried for a good 20 minutes, then went back home to Stars Hollow, it was 2 years later that she saw and talked to him They had lunch with Gigi at the dragon Fly to catch up and then a few weeks later he called saying Rory was living with her Boyfriend Logan who had finally committed, he asked if we had anything against Logan.  
They seldom talked to each other, but I called once cracking up over hearing that Rory could actually cook and they talked mostly about Rory and Gigi but not about their feelings, this time it was one year that they had'nt seen each other, this time she had different answers to his question

_Flashback_

_"Oh my god mom, should I be this nervous"  
"Um well when you're about to get married, yes you should, but I don't know since I have'nt been married" Lorelei responded "Be nice it's my wedding!" Rory screamed "Ok Ok sorry"  
"Are you ok"  
"Yeah why"  
"Just asking"  
"Rory"  
"It's just that you seem out of it"  
"Im just wondering"  
"About"  
"Ror I think im ready"  
"For"  
"Chris"  
"Wow, are you serious"  
"As a heart attack"  
"So you gonna tell him today"  
"No way, babe today is you're day"  
"Ok, but promise me something"  
"Sure"  
"Don't wait to long to finally tell him, sometimes you can win it all and sometimes you lose it all"  
"Don't worry babe, im on the winning team"  
"At least I hope so" she added_

_Knock knock_

_"Come in" Rory yelled Christopher came through the door "Hey Ror, you look beautiful"  
"Thank you daddy"  
"Anytime Angel"  
"So How's Logan doing"  
"I had to stop him from calling you 5 times and he keeps running his hand through his hair"  
"He's soo nervous"  
"Yep"  
They where all quite, Rory gave Lorelei a little push towards Chris and nodded her head assuring her that it was ok to do it today "Chris can we talk"  
"Um sure"  
They walked out of the room "Chris I know it's been long and you probably don't want to, but Im ready to be with you"  
"Wow, how do you wait this long to tell me, all those times you told me that you were'nt ready, this came really fast,..you wanted to did'nt you, I mean you knew you would eventually say yes"  
"Yeah I did"  
"Then why did you make me go through all of it"  
"I...wanted to make sure that you would always come back, that I was your only girl"  
"Im glad that you know that now"  
"Im glad I have you"  
"Right back at you" he kissed her full on the lips, it was sweet and passionate They went back to the dressing rooms, when Rory was told she was excited and happy for her mom and dad at the same time_

_The wedding was low key per Rory's and Logan's request, it was beautiful they said their vows and most of their close friends where crying except for the guys of course_

_End Flashback_

It was now a year after, Rory was 24 and already her and Logan had a kid running around their house

Lorelei and Rory where in a dressing room, this time it was for Lorelei's wedding to Chris

She smiled "Hey mom you ok"  
"Yeah"  
"You sure"  
"Yeah babe im just happy"  
"Im happy for you guys" Rory said "Thanks hun"  
"You two deserve to be happy"  
"Thanks Ror" Lorelei said as she hugged a crying Rory and started crying too "Why are you crying?" Rory asked through tears "I don't know why are you crying?" Lorelei asked through her own tears "I don't know" they laughed The door opened "Mommy why cwying?" "Hi Evie, im just happy"  
"Oh, why Nana cwying ?" The one year old asked "She's also happy babe"  
The one year old walked out of the room just as Logan was coming in "Hey kid where are you going"  
"Fin, Mommy n nana ar wird"  
Logan looked at his one year old, and laughed

"Hey guys"  
"Hey Babe" Rory said as she kissed him "Well your dad is nervous as hell"  
"That's always good"  
"Evie was right you are weird but how can I not love you"  
"HEY"  
"Sorry she said it not me"  
They all laughed "Ok Mom ready"  
"Yep" she said as Rory put her make up on "Ok lets go"  
"Hey you know what guys"  
"What?" The couple asked "It's better if you wait"  
"In your case mom, Sometimes it's worth the wait"  
"yep, you have your soul mate who made you wait for commitment and I have mine who made me wait for him to come back and who in return I made him wait until I was ready"  
"Yeah, we are all just a big happy crazy family"

Lorelei walked down the aisle with her dad and when she saw Christopher waiting for her all she could say was

"Sometimes it's worth the wait"

* * *

My wordpad is mean! it wont let me upload it to fan fiction, now I have to use Notepad until the word pad gets better, this sucks oh well.. hope you like this : )

So how was it?  
Please press the little button and review )  
-Pao-


End file.
